American Food
by XxXshirokuroXxX
Summary: America visits Japan, and introduces hamburgers to the Japanese! America decides to stay over, and takes a bath with Japan, but when Japan finds out about America's secret, how will he react? JapanxAmerica Ameripan
1. Chapter 1

American Food *I don't own Hetalia*  
>Written by Kuro Chapter 1<p>"Hey, Japan! Dude! What's up?" asked the abnoxiously loud American. "Not much, America-san. What are you doing in Japan?" asked Japan "I've been introducing my awesome food to your people. They seem to like it. Wanna try some, dude?" asked America.<br>"What is it?" asked Japan. "They're hamburgers, dude. I eat them all the time. Here, try one!" Said Japan, passing a greasy burger over to Japan. Japan looked at it quizically. "O-okay sen, America-san." Japan carefully took a bite of the carbohydrate before him. "So, you like it?" asked America.  
>"Wow, sugoi! I rike it America! It's not bad." responded Japan to the expectant American. "So I can distribute these all across your land, right dude?" asked America. "Uuuh, werr, it's quite fattening, but I suppose a bit of American food can't hurt arr sat much."<br>America smiled widely. "Haha, thanks dude! I'm like SOO glad that you like this stuff. We should totally see each other more often."  
>Japan smiled at America's comment. "Werr, you can stay over for a whire. It's the reast I could do for you after you generousry introducing a new food item to my country's menu." Japan told America. "Really, dude? Awesome bro!" exclaimed America. "I can't wait! Hey, you have those ot baths, right? We should go in one of those together! It's like in your animes all the way! I want to see it in real life!"<br>Exclaimed an estatic America.  
>"You watch my country's animes?" asked Japan.<br>"Yeah, bro! All the time dude!" responded America.  
>"Werr we can go to the hot spring if you wan't, America-san."<br>"Really? Thanks, dude." responded America.

And so, the two nations prepared for their baths.

"Ahh... so relaxing~" sighed America, getting in the large hot spring.  
>"I bet this is why you never have a short temper..." added the American.<br>"Yes, I agree, shis is very reraxing~" sighed Japan. Suddenly, Japan heard the splashing of water and felt water wetting his face.  
>"Haha, bet you can't get me!" said America, splashing more water at Japan. Japan smiled. Even as such a successful country, America could be so childish. Japan decided that he liked that about America. Despite his unreasonable requests, he was relativly innocent. Japan playfully splashed water back at the nation. They continued splashing each other and laughing loudly until they ran out of breath.<br>"Man, Japan, you sure are a great friend." said America. "I take quite se riking to you too, America-san. I wourd arso rike to take this opportunity to sank you for everysing you have done for me." Japan humbly mentioned. "Hey, dude! No need to get all warm and fuzzy all of a sudden!" said America, yawning. "It's rate, America-san. I sink we bosh shourd get to bed soon. I have a spare futon set up in the guest room for visitors."  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey! I need to know if you want me to continue this or not. I have an idea of where this could go, but I need your input. Critisism is welcomed.

Warning**Slight shounen-ai

Chapter 2 Written by Kuro

America silently (for once) walked over to the futon that Japan had set up for him. Despite being low to the ground, it was quite comfortable.  
>"Night', Japan." called America.<br>"Oyasumi Nasai, America-san." responded Japan, closing the guest room's door. After the door had closed, America squrimed in the warmth of the blankets that Kiku had left for him.  
>Thoughts of the day's activities swam through America's mind, and he smiled gratefully. Japan was always so kind to him.<p>

Meanwhile, Japan started becoming uncomfortable. He tried to lie down and rest, but he was much too restless.  
>The excitment of America's unexpected visit consumed his mind like a drug. "Kuso... America." Muttered Japan. Yes, he had these feelings of restlessness, though despite, he began smiling like a child at the thought of America. America is so young, yet is such a successful nation.<br>Japan looked up to America for his strength.

In the morning, Japan woke up first at the sunrise, filling his bedroom with a glowing orange light that in turn filled Japan up with un expressed joy. America was here. He would be sleeping in the other room... Wait.  
>What if he had seen it? No, impossible... right?<br>Japan began to grow worried about America discovering his secret. "No, muri." thought Japan. He decided to push the thought from his mind.

Suddenly, Japan's bedroom door burst open, nearly giving him a heart attack. "Dude!" yelled America. "Morning!"  
>"O-Ohayou, America-san," Responded Japan, still shaken from the sudden outburst from the American.<br>"You wanna' go for breakfast?" Asked America. Japan nodded.  
>"Oh, and by the way, I saw something that concerns me..."<br>Japan grew stiff.

**cliffhanger** MWAHAHA Follow and Favorite and I will love you for it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm glad you guys like it :) It will get a bit darker in the future, as all of my stories are, but don't

worry! I will try my very best to make this an enjoyable and believable story!

Additionally, I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I type rather quickly despite my short

chapters and I don't have microsoft word for my laptop, so spell check is not something I can do.

Thank you, all my readers, for enjoying my story thus far!

Warning: Suggestiveness + Violenceness :3

Chapter 3

Written by Kuro

"A-Amerca-san, I can explain..." said Japan, carrying a worried expression on his face.

"Naw, dude. It's okay. I get it. There's nothin wrong with it, you know?" said America.

Japan blushed at the thought of America finding his 'secret' out.

"A-actually, I took a look at a few, and they're not bad..." America said.

"I have to- uh, go now. I have... uh, a... I have to make breakfast!" Said Japan, speeding through the door.

America was shocked at Japan's embarrasment. It was'nt really THAT bad, was it? Compared to what he did...

No. He could'nt think about it. He could give into it with Japan around... who knows what Japan would do once

he discovered America's secret?

America felt guilty. He should'nt have snuck around Japan's house like that, ultimately finding Japan's

secret stash of...

"A-America-san!" Called Japan from the kitchen.

America strolled into Japan's kitchen, smelling the aroma of Japan's cooking.

"Breakfast is ready. I made you Kaputain Krunchu, since it's American and you are not yet used to Japanese food.."

"Woah, Captain Crunch? Thanks bro! You're like epic!" Yelled America, ignoring Japan and digging in to the sugary

cereal. Japan's eyes widened.

"America-san! Slow down! You'll choke on your food!" Cautioned Japan, though yet again, America ignored Japan.

America finished his food quickly and waited whilst Japan finished his breakfast.

The two sat awkwardly in silence for a while, until Japan broke it. ( for once )

"Ano... America-san?" Asked Japan.

"Yeah?" responded America.

"You... won't tell anyone, will you?" Japan hopefully questioned.

America grew silent. He didn't wan't to, but he would have to use Japan's secret for blackmail if Japan found

out America's secret...

"Oh, and... there was something I wanted to tark to America-san about.."

Oh no... this is it. Japan knows.

"Why did you bring weapons with you to here?" Asked Japan.

America averted his gaze. Japan does'nt know everything yet. That was good.

"Uh.. self defense." Replied America worriedly.

"Oh. I am sorry that I came to concrusion so quikry. I was worried..."

Japan was interrupted by America holding a gun to Japan's head.

"What do you know" asked America, blood lust glazing his eyes.

"W-Ameri-ca... Nani ga? What are you doing!?" Asked Japan frantically.

"Answer the question," Commanded America, smirking evilly.

"W-well I know you brought guns in your bag.. and that's all... I swear it! Gomen nasai! Please don't hurt me!"

Japan was scared. He knew how powerful America was. He had the ability to wipe out his country on a whim.

America just nudged Japan to the ground. Why was he acting like this?

"You tell ANYONE, Japan, and I swear, I will not hesitate to kill you, like I did so many others." Yelled America.

After a few minutes of watching a terrified Japan whimpering, America decided that Japan would keep his secret.

"You know Japan... I tortured England once. He was crying like a wimp, but his blood looked so delicious."

America looked Japan in the eye with a steely gaze.

"Canada was especially quick to beg for mercy." said America.

Suddenly, America regretted everything, and stepped back, handing Japan the gun in is hand.

"I'm sorry, dude. Well I guess you know my secret now. Sometimes these moments just come over me and I can't

control what I do. Forgive me."

Japan stared wide-eyed at America.

"America-san... I forgive you, sough now that I know you are a psychopath, I do not sink that you c-can

stay here much ronger for the safety of my peopre," he stated. Japan looked down at the gun in his hands.

"What other crimes have you commited?"


End file.
